Limitations have been placed upon singers because of the heat differential which occurs between the burner and manifold resulting in differences in expansion between the burner and manifold during operation. Since the manifold is more remote from the flame than the burner, the temperature of the manifold is not nearly so elevated as is the temperature of the burner. These members have heretofore been constructed of similar materials such as cast iron and the like. The excessive bowing which occurs as a result of differences in expansion at different elevated temperatures and when relatively long singers are involved causes damage to the machine necessitating the employment of rugged reinforcing elements such as railroad ties, in an effort to avoid bowing through longitudinal bracing.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved burner and manifold assembly to accommodate greater machine widths without excessive deformation due to heat differential between the burner and manifold.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an improved burner and manifold assembly which will avoid bowing and avoid the necessity for bracing through the use of long members aligned with the burner and manifold.
Another important object of the invention is to provide uniform singeing resulting in improved appearance of fabrics whether natural or synthetic, while controlling pilling without fiber degradation through the more nearly uniform application of flame to a fabric having the interstices open by passing about a cool roll.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a burner and manifold assembly with spaced intermediate pass-through members providing an integral assembly wherein stresses are evenly distributed between the members for providing a cross bracing and more nearly even fuel distribution to provide a uniform flame which is fed for impingement upon the fabric from a more nearly aligned and evenly spaced burner.
The invention hereof is an improvement upon singers such as those illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,158, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference.